High School Konoha Style: Deidara and Gaara
by BasicYaoi101
Summary: It's Gaara's first day at his new high school, Konoha High, and things are going well. Untill he finds himself in some bullying trouble, or so he thinks he does. Mild yaoi warning! I know a Konaha high school isn't the most original, but it's a good story


Konaha Style: It was Gaara's first day at the Konaha High School

Konaha Style: Deidara and Gaara- It was Gaara's first day at the Konaha High School. He was a fresh men (ninth grade). All was going well for him.

He was going to lunch now. He has to sit with all the grades in high school now unlike middle school. He was happy though because he was going to sit with his brother, Kankuro,

Who was in tenth grade. He saw him at a table with some of his friends and Tamari, his sister. There was an open spot next to Kankuro so he went over and sat next to him. "Hi Kankuro." he said. "Oh, hey Gaara! Everyone this is Gaara, my brother" Kankuro said to his friends. "Hi Gaara." they all said to him.

"So how's your first day going? Anyone pick on you?" one of the boys said to him. "No... Why? Did some one pick on you on your first day?" Gaara asked him. "Yea, this guy Deidara, a twelfth grader." "Deidara that sicko" Kankuro said looking at Gaara. "Why? Did he do something wrong?" Gaara asked. "He picks on young kids for no reason!" Kankuro's friend said. "He just came up to me when I was talking to a friend and slapped me across the face! I had never even seen him before that." "I bet I can point him out." Kankuro said. He looked around the room then pointed to a table in the back. "That's him, with the blond ponytail and hair over his eye." Kankuro said. 'Yea, first time I saw him I thought he was a girl with his girly hair do!"

The next day at lunch Gaara sat next to Kankuro again, in the same spot. He looked around and saw Deidara sitting at the end of a table in the back, where he was sitting yesterday. He was leaning on his fist with his elbow on the table, staring. Gaara started to suspect that Deidara was staring at him, which really freaked him out, and he kept staring at him the whole lunch time.

The next day Gaara went to his locker at the beginning of the day, he had a lot of time before he had to get to class so he didn't have to rush. When he was done unpacking his backpack he took his books that he needed and was going to go look for Kankuro. But when he turned around he saw Deidara walking down the hall. He tried not to stare and just turned around to shout his locker. Then he noticed Deidara walk past him, then stop, then turn around. Gaara was just ignoring him. But then Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Deidara, he was about a foot and a half taller than Gaara and wearing the Akatsuki cloak, black with red clouds. Gaara's blood felt like it had turned to ice when he saw Deidara smirk at him. His heart was beating fast; he could feel it against his chest. 'Hey, what's your name?" Deidara said with a smirk still on his face. "Ahh…. Gaara." Gaara said. "So you're a ninth grader, right?" he asked as he lifted one of his arms up. Gaara shook when he saw his arm move, he thought he was going to strike, but he just put his arm on the locker next to Gaara's so he could lean on it. "Yea…." Gaara replied. Then Deidara changed his tone but still smirking said "I know what your friends say about me. They say I'm mean don't they?" Gaara nodded yes, unaware of his actions. "Well do I, seriously, do I look like someone who would hurt someone else?" Deidara said calmly. A twelfth grade boy with the same cloak as Deidara and red hair walked up to them and said "Hey Deidara, what's…." when he was cut off "Sasori! Get out of here! Can't you see I'm with…" Deidara pointed with his head toward Gaara. "Right, sorry" he said as he waved goodbye and walked away with a smile, like he knew what was going to happen. "So anyway…" Deidara said as he looked back down at Gaara, waiting for a response. "N-no..." Gaara said. He was shaking a little because he heard yell at his friend. Deidara knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Gaara. Then said with a smirk "Come on now, tell me the truth." Gaara was looking right in the eyes so that he couldn't lie. "M-maybe….. A little…." Gaara said. Deidara stood up quickly; he was looking down, but not at Gaara. Then he heard him laugh quietly, and then looked up quickly at Gaara, Gaara shook again. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He said. Gaara had to get out of there, he thought. "I-I have to go." Gaara said as he shut his locker and walked quickly to class. "Bye Gaara!" Deidara said "See you later!" Gaara didn't look back though. I don't want to know what he means by "See you later" Gaara thought. Does that mean he's going to… Gaara didn't want to think about it. He had arrived at his first class, Gym. He went into the locker room and over by his locker. He put his books in his locker then took out his Gym shirt and shorts which were a black tank top and black shorts that went down to his knees. He put on his pants then was going to change his shirt when he noticed Deidara with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall, staring at him, smiling, at the end of the row. Gaara closed his locker and took his shirt and walked the opposite way as Deidara and locked himself in a bathroom stall. Why was he there? Gaara thought as he changed his shirt. When he was done he peeked around the corner to see if he was still there. He wasn't though so Gaara took a deep breath, then put his shirt in his locker, then turned around. To his surprise, Deidara was standing right behind him so now they were facing each other." Why did you run away?" Deidara said sounding sad. "I-I have to go to class now… So bye." Gaara said shaking then ran toward the door. "Wait!" Deidara said "Don't leave!" But Gaara already was out the door. Gaara went straight to the Gym.

"Okay" the gym teacher said. "Today we are doing weight lifting, so we have some older kids here that are going to help you since this is your first time doing this." Gaara watched as the older kids walked in. They look like twelfth graders! He thought. Please don't tell me… He felt his mind freeze as he watched Deidara walk in. He was frowning with his arms crossed. Gaara slid back into the back of the crowd so that he wouldn't see him. "Each student will get a partner, one of the older students." The teacher said. "I feel sorry for who ever gets Deidara." Gaara heard someone next to him whisper to a friend. Gaara couldn't see so he peeked over the people in front of him. He saw Deidara, still frowning. Deidara looked into the crowd and smiled at him. He saw me! Gaara thought. "Okay, get partnered up!" the teacher said. Gaara tried hiding in the crowd. It seemed like there was two chunks of people, the ninth graders on one side and the twelfth graders on the other. "Come on! One of you twelfth graders brake the ice!" the teacher shouted. Then Deidara stepped forward, with his arms still crossed, and shouted into the crowd "Hey Gaara!" everyone looked at Gaara, he could feel his heart pounding so loudly he thought that everyone could hear it. Deidara could see him now since everyone was looking at him. He walked through the crowd and stood next to Gaara, looked down, and said "Let's be partners." "That's it!" the teacher said "Though I didn't expect you to be the first to pick, you must have really changed Deidara." "Yes, I have." Deidara said as he put his arm around Gaara. Gaara could hear almost all the twelfth graders giggling. "Okay, now show your partner how to use the bench presses! (The things you lay on and lift a bar with weights on each side.)" Said the teacher. "Let's go Gaara!" Deidara said as he moved his hand so that he was grabbing Gaara's wrist, leading him to one of the bench presses. Gaara looked around, it seemed like all the older students were waiting for Deidara to do something, they were all looking at them. "Okay, lay down on here." Deidara said. Gaara laid down on the bench. "Now let's start out with something easy" He said as he put weights on the bar. Then he went and sat next to Gaara's head. Gaara started to lift the weights, they felt a little to light, but he didn't want to say anything. "So you never answered my question, why did you run away in the locker room?" Deidara said, but then they heard a whistle blow, everyone looked at the teacher. "I was just called to the office, Deidara is in charge why'll I'm gone." He said as he went out the door. "So why?" Deidara looked back at Gaara. "Because I-I had to change my shirt." Gaara said sounding scared. "You could of just changed there, why didn't you?" Deidara said with a smirk. "Um…. You…. You were looking at me." Gaara had to force those words out. Deidara stood up and said so everyone could hear "Since I'm in charge, everyone look that way, away from me!" The room filled with giggles from the older kids. Gaara had no idea what he was going to do to him with no one looking. Then Deidara went over by Gaara head and bent over so that Deidara's head was over Gaara's and Deidara's hands were on each side of Gaara's head. Then he said "I just…." He put his hand on the bottom of Gaara's neck and slid it up to the top of his neck. Gaara was frightened that Deidara was going to choke him or something that he dropped the weights and one of the ends hit Gaara in the stomach. He screamed from pain. Then Deidara through the weight off of Gaara. He looked behind him and everyone was looking at them. "Look the other way!" Deidara yelled. Everyone did as he said. "Are you ok? Where did it hit? Let me see!" Gaara was sitting up, holding his stomach. Deidara put his hand by Gaara's stomach. "No! Don't touch me!" Gaara said. "Gaara I'm not going to hurt you, just let me see it!" Deidara said as he pushed Gaara's shoulders down so that he was pinned down. Deidara sat on him so that he couldn't get up. One of his legs were on one side of him and the other leg on the other side. He took one of his hands off of Gaara's shoulders and lifted Gaara's shirt up to see the wound. Gaara had never felt so scared in his life. "You'll have to go to the nurse." Deidara said. He got off of Gaara and put one of his hands under Gaara's neck and one under his knees and picked him up, in a cradle position. He took him out the door and up the stairs. Gaara started to black out…….

Gaara awoke, he was still in Deidara's arms, but then felt he was being laid on a bed. He started to hear Deidara talk to the nurse… "A weight fell on his stomach in the gym." Deidara said. "You usually don't escort your victims to the nurse." The nurse said angrily. "I didn't hit him with it!" Deidara said in defense. "We all know of your past "accidents" Deidara!" she said. "This time I didn't do it! I wouldn't hurt Gaara…." He said the last part quietly. "I think the principle want to see you now!" the nurse said as she pointed toward the door. "I'm only going to prove you wrong!" Deidara said as he slammed the door behind him and left. Gaara sat up when he was gone. The nurse turned around to see him. "You're awake! How do you feel?" she asked. "I think I'm ok, I just got a browse" Gaara said. "Yes, it looks fine now, I don't get why you blacked out though from this. Although, you may have fainted from fear, Deidara is pretty scary!' the nurse said. "If that was all, can I go back to class then?" Gaara said. "Sure, but if you ever want to talk the consolers office is just right across the hall." The nurse said. "Ok" Gaara said, heading toward the door. "Oh, and Deidara didn't hit me or anything, I just dropped it." Gaara added. "If you say so." The nurse said.

Deidara walked into the classroom. "Deidara, this is the second time you've been late this week and…." The teacher said when Deidara shoved a pass in his face. "Very well." He said. Deidara sat down at his desk. "Hey Deidara, did you get detention? I swore you were going to get suspended!" Itachi whispered to him. He was sitting in the desk behind Deidara. "Nope, I was innocent, but the stupid nurse wouldn't accept reality, she thinks just because I got suspended for doing, well a lot of things, that I hit him!" Deidara whispered back. "I heard the teacher put you in charge." Itachi said. "Yep, but he'll never make that mistake again!" Deidara replied. "I heard you made out with him and he fainted!" another student across from him said. "Wow rumors travel fast around here, no, I didn't make out with him, but he did faint, but from pai…" Deidara said when he suddenly stopped. Deidara paused. "What did you forget something?" Itachi said. "He's still in the nurses, I forgot about him. I wish I could go see him, but it's not like I'm on the teachers "good" side." Deidara said. "Well, if he passed out from pain he probably had to go home," Itachi said. 'I hope he's ok." Deidara said sadly.

Gaara's stomach still hurt from gym, but he was just ignoring it. He had just come from the cafeteria. He was in the hall walking toward the table room when he saw a black cloak with red clouds on it go around the corner. He froze. He didn't want to see Deidara ever again, but he had to stand up to him sometime. I guess it was now. He gathered all the courage he had and walked around the corner, only to see it was someone else and not Deidara. He took a deep breath, both relieved and disappointed. He walked into the table room. He looked around for Kankuro, and Deidara, when he felt something on his back, then he saw hands come over his shoulders, someone was hugging him from behind. He looked at the hands and saw black nail polish and instantly felt cold. He knew who it was, it was Deidara! "Your not dead, Gaara! He heard him say. "Come on! Let's eat lunch at my table today!" he said as he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over all the way to the back table. Gaara saw a bunch of people with the same cloak as Deidara. He could hear his heart pounding again as Deidara pulled him over to the table. Deidara sat down at the rectangular table and looked up at Gaara, waiting for him to sit. Gaara sat down next to him. He heard some people laughing at the other side of the table. Gaara had never felt so out of place. "So, who's your friend?' a student said from across the table. "Right, I forgot." Deidara said, and then stood on his knees. "Everyone, this is Gaara." The table turned quiet for a moment. They were all staring at him. Deidara sat back down. "This is Itachi and Sasori." Deidara said. "So this isn't your last supper?" Sasori asked. "What?" Gaara asked, confused. "When Deidara brings someone new to our table it's usually there last supper." Sasori said. "S-so how do you know it's not mine?' Gaara asked. Sasori froze with his mouth open. Then looked at Deidara, then everyone started laughing hysterically. "Errrr!! Shut up Sasori!" Deidara said then hit him in the back of the head, but they still kept laughing.

At the end of the day Gaara got his stuff from his locker, and then went on the bus. He sat in the front of the bus, away from the eleventh and twelfth graders who sat in the back of the bus. Gaara stared out the window, he was looking to see if he could see Kankuro or Tamari, then he heard someone sit next to him, he thought it would be Kankuro. But he turned his head and saw Deidara, with his blond hair over his eye. "What's up Gaara? Didn't know you ride this bus." Deidara said. "So, did you have fun at lunch?" he said with a smirk. Gaara hated it when he smirks like that. "Deidara get away from him!" Deidara and Gaara both turned there heads to see Kankuro. "What's your problem?" Deidara said "I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just sitting with my best buddy, Gaara!" Deidara crossed his legs and put his arm around Gaara. "Get in the back of the bus where you belong!" Kankuro said. Deidara hung his head down, and then started to laugh. "Fine." He said then stood up. He was about a foot taller than Kankuro. "But he's coming with me!" He said quickly. He grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him to the back of the bus, Kankuro was going to follow when the bus driver came up to him. She seemed angry; she made him sit in the front. Gaara had lost all hope. His brother now new about his problem, and couldn't save him. Deidara dragged him to the last seat. He put Gaara in first then he sat down at the end of the seat. "So do you know that kid?" Deidara asked. "Um… Yea he's my brother." Gaara said. Deidara was silent for a moment, staring at him, and then started to laugh. "Wow he's nothing like you! Were you adopted or something?" He said. "Y-yea" Gaara said. "Oh you were! Good thing your not blood related to that guy!" Deidara said then moved his head to look out the window. "This is my stop, hey you should come to my house!" Deidara said. "I-I…" Gaara said when he was cut off. "Come on, It will be FUN." He said as grabbed his arm and stood up. Deidara walked down the bus isle, still holding Gaara's arm, pulling him. Then stopped in front of Kankuro who was still sitting. "Say bye to your brother!" Deidara said to Gaara as he waved, then ran out the bus, with Gaara. "We are going to have fun at my house." Deidara said looking at Gaara. "Let him go Freak!" Deidara and Gaara turned around. Kankuro had gotten off the bus. "Why? So you can take him and brain wash him? Tell him all those things you say about me?" Deidara said still holding Gaara's arm. "No, so he doesn't see what your house looks like!" Kankuro said with some laughter in his voice. Deidara turned his head around. Then Gaara turned his head to see what he was looking at. Gaara saw a blue house with graffiti all over it. He read one that was big and green that said "GO TO HELL HOMOS!" Deidara froze. "Gaara don't! Don't read those!" Deidara said as he covered Gaara's eyes with his hand. "Go home with your brother and don't look back!" he said walking Gaara closer to Kankuro, then released him. Gaara didn't look back. He was scared. He walked over to Kankuro, "Come on, let's go home." He said to him.

The next day Gaara didn't see Deidara at School. Gaara went to Kankuro's table and sat down next to him. "So what did you write?" one of the students asked. "Well lots of things, like go to H Homos and…" "Are you talking about Deidara's house?" Gaara asked them. "Yea, did you see it?" he replied. "Yea, why did you do that? He's not nice, but his whole family didn't deserve it!" Gaara said. "Ah, yes they did! He doesn't have a mom you know." Said the student. "So what? He just has a dad, no big deal." Gaara said. "No, not "A" dad but two dads.' He said with some laughter in his voice. "Oh…" Gaara said. So he has gay parents. He thought.

The next day Gaara was at his locker. It was the beginning of the day. I should be more like Kankuro, He thought, and stand up to him. He can't keep treating me like that. I'm going to go find him now, and tell him to leave me alone! It will be hard, but worth it. Gaara shout his locker and went over to where Deidara's locker was. He looked around and spotted him, he was at his locker. Gaara summoned all his courage and walked over to him. He had his back turned to Gaara, his face in his locker. "Deidara, I have to tell you something…" Gaara said when he thought it looked like Deidara was ignoring him. "You provably hate me, don't you?" Deidara said in a low voice. "I don't blame you, I creep you out, I dropped a weight on you, I made you sit with me." Deidara turned his head toward Gaara; his face was red and stained with tears. He was crying. "You probably hate me more than ever now. They probably told you, didn't they, about my parents? Well that's ok, I know that you just came over here to tell me off, tell me how bad a person I am? The funny thing is though; I wasn't trying to be mean. Everyone thinks I'm a monster. That if I just say one thing to them they are going to die or something. Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly, I wanted you to like me." He said then locked his locker. "But you don't have to say anything; I'll leave you alone from now on." Deidara walked away down the hall, and didn't look back. Gaara stood there, in shock. Then walked to class, felling like he just had a big loss.

That day at lunch Gaara walked right past Kankuro, he didn't even look at him. He spotted Deidara at the end of the table in the back, he walked toward him. Deidara turned the other way when he saw him. Gaara went and sat down next to him. Deidara looked at him, he looked ready to take any insult. Gaara put his arms around his neck quickly, and then leaned in toward him. Then, without thinking, touched hid lips with his and kissed him softly, then backed away. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place Deidara?" Gaara said, with a smirk. Deidara was in shock. His cheeks were bright red, and not just from crying. Then Gaara saw Deidara's eyes water. Deidara wrapped his arms around him and started to cry, but not from sadness anymore. Then he said to Gaara "G-Gaara… I love you!" still crying. "I love you too Deidara." Gaara said as he put his arm around him too, hugging him.

The End


End file.
